


Wither

by mygodimamess



Series: Falsettos Poetry [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodimamess/pseuds/mygodimamess
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like writing mediocre poetry!





	Wither

He withers everything he touches  
My love  
My happiness  
His hate went into the depths of my soul

Now

I think I wither everything I touch


End file.
